The native bone matrix is a composite comprising about 60 to 65% by weight of inorganic materials embedded within a collagen protein matrix. In addition, a thin layer of apatite nanocyrstals is embedded within the collagen network. Some engineered biomaterials have therefore combined various inorganic materials with synthetic polymers for use in bone tissue engineering applications. However, some existing biomaterials fail to match the native composition of bone, provide adequate mechanical support, minimize inflammatory responses, quickly promote bone regeneration, and/or fully integrate with surrounding tissue.
Therefore, there exists a need for compositions and methods that provide improved properties for various orthopedic and bone applications, including improved mechanical properties and/or improved bone growth properties.